David Jones
David Jeremiah Jones is an agent of the Grimsborough Police Department who happens to be the player's partner in all the cases in the city of Grimsborough. Appearance Jones is a 33-year-old man with dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. In almost all the cases, Jones wears a standard Grimsborough PD uniform, which is a light blue, full-sleeves shirt with a dark green tie. He also wears a pair of black pants with a black leather belt. On the two sleeves of his shirt is the logo of the Grimsborough Police Department. Notable Events of Criminal Case Jones was introduced to us in the very beginning of the game. In Case #20, when the player asked how Jones knew the spoon was a caviar spoon, Jones answered that he used to work in a Posh restaurant before and washed dishes, and that was how he could recognize spoons very well. In Case #22, Jones bought a deer clock from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop, which costed him his whole salary: $1200. Then in Case #24, he bought a bear rug to go with his deer clock from Mortimer Mutlog, a taxidermist. In Case #26, Jones revealed that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he used to go to the local Grimsborough library. In the very case, it was discovered that Jones' full name was David Jones (click here to see a photo). It was also discovered that the librarian, Constance Bell, knew Jones ever since he was a young boy and didn't like him for some reason (maybe because Jones never returned her library's books early). For example, when the team went to search her library for the first time, she ordered Jones not to touch any of her books. In Case #29, after learning about the murder of the chief of the Grimsborough scouts, Connor Sullivan, Jones mentioned that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and said that these kinds of things would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. In Case #31, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady who had participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested for the murder of another participant, Molly Robinson. Margaret had poisoned Jones when the team went to give her back Astrid's ribbon. Just then, she gave Jones to eat one of her cupcakes which was mixed with poison. Jones happily ate it and as a result, he became extremely sick by the end of Chapter 2 and couldn't do further investigations. He was then replaced by Ramirez, an officer of the GPD. After being arrested, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which then recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid, so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition with it. Jones then took part in the competition with Astrid and surprisingly won. In Case #35, as Jones was talking to the player about Grace's fiancé as a criminal, Grace heard it and thus got mad at Jones, and furiously shouted out Jones with his full name, David Jeremiah Jones. In Case #39, it was revealed that there was a funny page of Jones called "Oh My Jones" in Friendnet. It had more than 1,000 hearts (a parody of "likes") and there, members published funny pictures of Jones to have a laugh at him. In Case #48, the citizens of Maple Heights filed complaints against Jones for being rude to them. Chief Samuel King also said that the case was too serious for him. As a result, Jones was replaced by Grace. Jones stopped shaving between the events of Chapter 4 and Additional Investigation of Case #51 until the Additional Investigation of Case #56, and as a result, got a stubble due to Chief Samuel King's suicide. From Case #53 onwards, Jones started to get eye-bags due to lack of sleeping and eating. Personal Life Jones is a senior police officer of GPD whose salary is $1200 per month. Jones is divorced. After the killer was arrested in Death by Crucifixion (Case #7), he told the player that his ex-wife wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. His ex-wife's name was Charlotte and they got divorced because she couldn't handle the risk his job entailed. Jones hates chain smokers and sewers, as claimed by himself in Case #3 and Case #5, respectively. He also dislikes Bart Willams, Tony Marconi, Dimitri Balanchine and Alden Greene. Jones loves country music and cupcakes, and his great weakness are cookies. He is also allergic to compost. Jones once told his partner that he worked in a luxury restaurant when he was a student. It is known that Jones is interested in magic and that he wanted to be a magician when he was younger but couldn't become one. He was also interested in becoming a firefighter when he was a kid. It is also known that he wanted a pink bedroom when he was a kid, as told by him after investigating Sarah Mills' bedroom in An Elementary Murder (Case #40). Jones may have practised S&M in his past. In A Deadly Game, Jezabela seems to recall a time in which they spent together. For some reason, Jones was not eager to tell this story or explain why he knew Jezabela and her club. In To Die or Not to Die (Case #22), Jones kept calling cats "evil" after getting the results of the analyses that were related to animals. This may show that Jones is afraid of cats. But in Burying the Hatchet (Case #53) after repairing an amulet, Jones showed no sign of felinophobia and said that he liked cats. Jones loved playing in greenhouses when he was a kid as told by him after finding a pile of flowers in The Final Journey (Case #23). In The Scent of Death (Case #44), it is revealed that Jones used to read the "Girly Gossip" magazine from time to time. He blushed when he was trying to give an explanation to why he reads such things. In the very case, he also admitted that he uses a hair removal cream for women called "Fair Away". In A Shot of Beauty (Case #45), it is discovered that Jones was a fan of wrestler Tom Norris when he was a kid and that he had even bought a pair of Tom's wrestling shorts. In Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46), Jones mentions that he often used to get lost in the forest when he was a young boy, and thus, his mom had to make up stories to keep him away from going back to the forest. In A Brave New World (Case #52), after finishing the examination of an astolabe, Jones will mention that his grandfather was an astrologer. In The Poisoned Truth (Case #54), Jones mentions that he used to collect baseball and wrestling cards when he was a kid. Gameplay Jones can be chosen by the player in any crime scene of Grimsborough. He's available as a 1-hint Level 10 partner (like Amy Young and Frank Knight in Pacific Bay) when all your teammates have been used up or when you just desire to choose him as your partner. Gallery Screenshots Sick.jpg|Jones, as he appeared in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31), starting from Chapter 3 until almost the end of the case. Jonessupergirl.jpg|Jones, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37), wearing a super-heroine costume. Idiones.png|Jones, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). File:Jones_-_Compassionate_(with_stubble).png|Jones, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51), and so on in the rest of the cases after it, until the Additional Investigation of There Will Be Blood (Case #56). Notice the light stubble and the eyebags. 1496606_10202645568921959_1535065619_n.jpg|Jones, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). JoneswithSamuel'sblood.png|Jones, covered with Chief King's blood in It All Ends Here (Case #51). jones_wife.png|Jones and his ex-wife, Charlotte. Jones sexy.png|Classy Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' stylish deer clock, purchased from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop. Bear Rug.png|Jones' bear rug, purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. jones dark.png|Jones in the dark with Ramirez at the beginning of Case #30. AJ.png|Jones, carrying Margaret Littlewood's dog, Astrid, in the annual Dog Pageant. DJONES.jpg|Watching the match between the Grimsborough Quails and Wippeka Armadillos. JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Jones, covered in a pot of blue paint in Spring Break Massacre (Case #38). Jones 72.png|Wiping Off the Paint lol.PNG|In Action 1964341_712295668810114_1560436787_n.jpg|Jones Friendnet Pictures 1 10003163_712295592143455_1739617385_n.jpg|Jones Friendnet Pictures 2 10003182_712295615476786_1804515000_n.jpg|Jones Friendnet Pictures 3 jonesinspandex.png|Jones, wearing athletic clothes (shown in Case #40). Jones mask.jpg|Jones with The @rtist's mask in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). Tess, hypnotizing Jones.png|Jones, being hypnotized by the "Rorschach Reaper". DJONES4.png|Hypnotized DJONES3333.png|Wounded after being hit by Ramirez. DJONES2.png|Bandaged Jones Jones disguised.png|With Jerry Bigwall's mask on. Jones - Disguised.png|Disguised as Jerry Bigwall while arresting Mitchell Westville. Cx.png|Removing the Mask 1466231_10202602352246178_807374230_n.jpg|Wearing a Sailor Costume in Troubled Waters (Case #43). 45joneswrestler.png|Teenage Jones, wearing a pair of Tom Norris's wrestler shorts (shown in Case #45). Jones golf.png|Jones, wearing a golf outfit in Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46). Jones 79.png|Looking at Walter flying through a binocular (shown in Case #47). 1462957_430902080365567_839098856_n.jpg|During the wedding of Lola Vallez and Walter Fairbanks in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47). Jones caterpillar 1.png|Jones, dressed up as a caterpillar when he was a kid (shown in Case #49). Jonesdigging.png|Jones, digging in A Brave New World (Case #52). Jones Water Pipe.png|Jones, smoking a calumet in Burying the Hatchet (Case #53). eeeeerrrte.png|Jones as a pilgrim in The Poisoned Truth (Case #54). Jones 22111reww3.png|Jones carrying Astrid at the beginning of Ashes to Ashes (Case #55). aaaasssssssssssss.png|The reports needed to access Case #56, sent by Alex, Ramirez and Grace automatically. Asssa.png|The reports which are sent by Jones, Ramirez and Grace if the player doesn't have enough teammates. Jones2343434.png|Jones, disguised as a Crimson Order member in There Will Be Blood (Case #56). FEREWELL.png|Jones in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Jones18.png|Happy 1 Jones 22111.png|Happy 2 Jones14.png|Nervous 1 Jones26.png|Nervous 2 Jones11.png|nervous 3 Jones - Sad.png|Disappointed Jones25.png|Shocked 1 Jones7.png|Shocked 2 Jones24.png|Thinking Jones10.png|Horrified Jones30.png|Relieved Jones32.png|Crying Jones eating.png|Eating 1 Jones - Eating Cupcake.png|Eating 2 Jones pirate.png|Pirate Jones34.png|Compassionate fghjkl;.png|Furious Jones13.png|Angry Angry.png|Showing His Badge Jones19.png|Winking jonescalling.png|Calling Sick Jones.jpg|Feeling Sick jonesunderwater.png|In Diving Suit Jones12.png|Disgusted 1 Jones38.png|Disgusted 2 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 3 DJONES1.png|Devil Jones 64.png|Evil 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones In Love.png|Affectionate Jones6.png|Daydreaming explosion jones.PNG|Singed wef.PNG|Determined Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed Out Jones 56.png|Unsure Untitled-2 copy.png|Proud Relax.png dgffrtyuu.png|Starting at the Additional Investigation of Case #51, Jones will be giving the "Level Up!" messages. JonesMap.png|Starting at Case #52, Jones will appear on "case points" in the map, replacing Chief King. JonesReports.png|Starting at Case #52, Jones will be the one asking for your reports from the previous case. JonesReportsIn.png|Once you submit your reports to Jones, he'll let you investigate the next one of the 5 Hidden District Cases. ssddss.png|Rare Special Offer sswwss.png JonesNoEnergy.png|Jones will ask you to seize more energy if you attempt to play a crime scene short of energy requirements in Grimsborough. Untitled-xxxxxxxx.png|Jones in the the error pop-up. Untitled-2ddd.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. aa11112.png|Jones will be the one confirming the monetization was successful in a Grimsborough task. Images JONESSSSSS.png|Little Jones jones picture.jpg Caso 46.png 1900059 470674339751729 560710416 n.jpg fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Jones12345678.jpg|Jones' Special Offers on Burgers The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday Jones Happy Hour.png|Jones in Happy Hour 1 Jones in Happy Hour 2.jpg|Jones in Happy Hour 2 993813_1419186448317425_223714672_n.jpg|Christmas Gifts 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 1530404_408672125951951_972183794_n.jpg|Christmas Potato Chips Thanksgiving.jpg|Jones in Thanksgiving Sale 1483447_405501469602350_381672184_o3334444555.jpg|Merry Christmas 2013 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1920163_464763063676190_81644474_n.jpg|Jones in Facebook Anniversary Sale Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|"WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE?" Jones Cute.png|Happy-Go-Lucky Jones Trivia *Jones and Cathy King are the only characters in the game who appear in the Additional Investigation of a case in which they didn't appear as suspects. *Starting from A Brave New World (Case #52), Jones will be the one who will ask you for reports instead of Chief King when you finish a case, since King will commit suicide during the events of It All Ends Here (Case #51). **Also, after arresting the killer in Case #51, Jones will be the one who will give you the message after you level up, replacing Chief King. *Jones is shown digging in Chapter 1 and Chapter 3 of Case #52 and Case #56 respectively, making him one of the only two characters to animate (or move) at one point in a cut-scene, with the other one being Rosie Gatewood. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and your partner in the Grimsborough Police Force, Jones appears in every single case of Grimsborough. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Partners